broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesperia
The Vesperia Arc was an arc run in the roleplay thread by Jamdat. It is the third arc in an ongoing series. Plot During their respite after the grueling battle with Nyx, our heroes find themselves commissioned by a god-like entity, calling himself The One Above All, to help a world in need. Upon accepting, they were transported to the beautiful world of Terca Lumeries, specifically Zaphias, the capital of an Empire that spans half the world over. While things seemed peaceful on the surface, the wheels of conspiracy were already turning behind the scenes. Here, they met a young man named Yuri Lowell, who, while meaning well, just couldn't stay out of trouble with the law. Ending up being dragged along on Yuri's "Quest for Justice", they were quickly jailed. As it turns out, Yuri was looking for a man that had stolen an important item from the town, the Aque Blastia core; a relic that powered the city's fountain and provided them with water. Not wanting to simply let the thief go, Yuri and the others broke out of jail and attempted to sneak their way out of the keep, save for one Bang Shishigami, the professed ninja of the group. He announced his presence to the guards and was captured. During their daring escape, they met with a girl calling herself Estellise. As it turns out, she was trying to escape as well, and asked the group for help in finding a knight called Flynn. They agreed reluctantly, eventually being chased by the guards until they were out of the city. They weren't very long out of Zaphias before they came to Deidon Hold, a huge wall built to protect against the Lord of the Plains and his herd of beasts. Though it was closed due to a current monster attack, the heroes offered to simply defeat the beast but the knights guarding the area vehemently refused, stating that it was too dangerous. This forced our heroes to stop and find another way, but with the thief in front of them and the guard behind them, time was crucial. Eventually they learned of the Quoi Woods, a way around Deidon Hold that apparently no one uses. Once they arrived, they learned why. The area was had a high concentration of Aer, the primordial substance that powers the technology of Terca Lumeries, Blastia. Breathing high does caused nausea, temporary paralysis and eventually unconsciousness in the victim. The heroes found this out the hard way. Eventually, though, they made their way out of the woods to Halure. On the road, the party was attacked by hooded assassins. After fending them off, they were approached by a white haired gentlemen named Duke. Though they were suspicious. he claimed not to be with the assassins, and seemed particularly interested in Cloud due to his... appearance. Once in and seeing how beautiful the city was, mostly due to the Great Tree, whose blossoms decorated the entire city, the party decided to take a quick rest. But there was none to be had, as it seemed the Tree was projecting a barrier to protect the city from monster attacks. Why was this a problem? Because the tree was sick and dying. Not being ones to just leave something like this alone, the party split into two groups to find the ingredients of Panacea, a medicine that could cleanse the Tree and restore the barrier to full strength. Unfortunately, the medicine... didn't work. What did work though was a spell that Estellise, now called Estelle, instinctually cast. Afterwards, the mayor came to talk to them, and telling him of their plight he pointed them towards Aspio, the city of scholars. Category:Arcs